The present invention relates generally to self-propelled agricultural bale wagons and, more particularly to an improved layout for the cab of such a bale wagon.
One of the most significant advances made in agricultural mechanization over the past few decades was the development of the automatic bale wagon by G. E. Grey. Grey's bale wagon, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127, is principally adapted for stacking bales and is basically comprised of three tandomly arranged cooperating tables. In operation, the basic Grey wagon functions to pick up bales, form them into a composite stack, and subsequently discharge the entire stack in a storage area. Since the inception of the basic Grey wagon, many advancements have been achieved to improve the functionality, operability and ease of use of the implement.
The bale wagon can be either pulled through the field by a tractor, or self-propelled. Particularly in the warmer climates, the self-propelled units are most popular and manufactured with a cab that is air-conditioned for increased operator comfort. It is a fairly unique characteristic that the cabs used on bale wagons are smaller and more Spartan in comparison to those on other agricultural implements such as tractors or combine harvesters. Generally, the footprint of a bale wagon is approximately one-third that of a combine harvester. This is true because, even though they receive considerable use in adverse conditions, bale wagons do not generate the income of other equipment needed to justify a spacious comfort center for the operator. Additionally, the cab footprint on the Grey-type bale wagon must be kept to a minimum in order to clear all functioning areas of the bale wagon. These limitations do not, however, eliminate the need to satisfy operator requests for improved comfort and additional features.
Thus, the need exists for a bale wagon cab that maximizes the operator's view of farming operations, yet is as spacious as possible, has a well-designed environment system and allows for easy access to the implement systems.